


Partner

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock’s a tricky bugger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Drabble for “daddy kink spirk with Spock as the daddy” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Spock knows perfectly well where his captain is, but he rolls over again just to check, and perhaps a little bit to stare holes into the back of Jim’s head. Jim’s side of the bed is still entirely empty, his handsome form bent over the desk, staring at a console. It’s one of the few times Jim’s spent longer working than Spock, and frankly, it’s rather irksome. 

So Spock calls, “Jim,” simple and without intonation. It should be enough. Jim doesn’t answer, just keeps scrolling through files, working on a problem that has no need to be solved in this timely a fashion. It would make far more sense to rest properly and afford Spock the same chance. For some inexplicable reason, Spock finds that he does, in fact, sleep better when Jim is with him. And that doesn’t mean just in the same room.

Spock calls, “Jim,” again, to the same effect. Obviously, this problem is going to need a better solution. It takes a few seconds of contemplation in the dim room, staring at the bluish glow the screen casts around Jim’s form, before something occurs to Spock. One of the many baits Jim’s given him and he’s decided to save for the right occasion (or thought he’d never indulge in at all.)

Lifting the covers, Spock slips out of bed, and he walks across their floor with the quiet sort of grace that masks his footsteps. Completely naked against Jim’s fully dressed form, Spock leans down over his mate, and he wraps his arms around Jim’s shoulders. Jim startles, but Spock simply purrs, voice thicker than usual, “You have been a naughty boy, Jim. When your daddy calls you to bed, you should listen.”

A shiver instantly runs down Jim’s spine; Spock can feel it through the fabric. Jim’s lips part, head tilting slightly back to rest against Spock’s chest. Blue eyes glance up at him as though to ask if this is really happening—it’s one of those odd, human kinks Spock expressed absolutely no interest in. He continues all the same, deadpanned as usual and more so with the air of an aloof parent, “Did you not hear Daddy speaking to you? You know you must listen and behave if you want to be considered a good boy, and only good boys get treats...”

Biting his lip in that curiously alluring way he often does, Jim near-moans, “I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t hear you calling. I guess I’ve been bad.”

“Very, very bad,” Spock consents, and he drops his head lower so he’s hissing it in Jim’s ear. Jim’s lashes flutter, one hand dropping to his lap, the other flicking off the monitor. Spock knows he’s won but doesn’t show the victory on his face. 

“Are you going to spank me?” There’s a prominent note of hope in Jim’s voice. Spock presses a chaste kiss to his temple. 

Spock whispers, “Come to bed, Jim.”

This time, Jim obeys. 

Spock’s arms untangle to allow it, and Jim slips from his chair, turning and grinning at Spock with a too-eager glint in his eye. Spock follows him to the bed and tucks in on the appropriate side. Jim just sits in front of his pillow, eyeing Spock appreciatively, the lights now dipped to a lower ten percent to intuitively adjust to the shutdown console. Spock doesn’t turn it completely off right away. He arranges the blankets over Jim, since Jim clearly has no intention of doing it himself.

Jim licks his lips and practically begs, “Can I ride Daddy’s cock?” He’s clearly trying to feign innocence, and he reaches for Spock’s lap.

Spock lightly pushes him away and says, “No; Daddy is tired.”

Then he rolls back onto his other side, sufficiently comfortable. He ignores Jim’s stunned silence and drinks in the warm feeling of knowing Jim’s next to him, falling asleep pleasantly quickly.


End file.
